Bughead Love
by BlodreinaBeauty
Summary: Jughead and Betty in FP's trailer alone in 2x12. "Or you could stay...Stay," Jughead says. Let's read what happens next. All bughead love. Extension of their first time, dark Betty at Shadow Valley 2x14, 3x01 by the campfire, their hotel in 2x22, love in Seventeen song, interrupted by their parents 3x12, and extras.
1. Bughead First Time 2x12

**Jughead and Betty First Time**

"Or you could stay," I tell her. I can hear my own heart beating in my chest. I lean over and put my hand to Betty's dress, just barely touching her thigh. I can see passion behind her eyes. She leans close to me.

"Stay," I beg.

I can see it on her face before she does it. I know what she will do. She is not going to leave me alone here. Betty leans over so I grab her around the waist and pull her legs over me. I can already feel her heat under her dress. We kiss passionately. It takes me just seconds to unzip her dress and pull it off of her shoulders, revealing her perfect breasts that I begin kissing and groping without a second of hesitation.

The male body is incredibly simple. She can already feel me underneath of her precious, warm body.

"Wait," she says.

"What? What is it Betty?" I ask, almost unable to stop kissing her beautiful neck, marking her with tiny red spots.

"I want to tell you something."

"What?" I ask so softly that I am not sure if it is even out loud. It scares me. That look on her face. But then there is something else. Lust maybe? Or maybe just something overwhelming she is not even sure of.

"Nothing. Just…I want you… I want all of you…tonight," she says.

I kiss her again, slowly this time and nervously. I wonder if she can feel my hands shaking. I keep them around her body and then fondle up to her bra. We keep kissing for several more minutes. Then I feel her hands on my suspenders. She pushes them off of my shoulders. I smile as I grab her legs under my hands.

"Jug," she whispers as I kiss her neck.

I do this until I carry her back to my room where I lay her down on the bed. I can hear her heavy breathing underneath of my gentle embrace. Her body longs for me. I can already tell as she lays under me in her underwear and bra. I flip her on top of me to untangle her bra from her body but I am stopped at the complexity of its latches. She smiles, almost laughs that perfect sweet laugh and then kisses me once as she does it herself, moving my shaking hands from her back.

"I got it," she says and takes it off, leaving it to the side of our tangled love.

I am enthralled with her beauty. The beautiful curve of her breasts that lead right down to the perfectly smooth part of her beautiful stomach and sides. I don't let my eyes continue to wonder. I know they will be allowed that privilege tonight anyway.

"Jug," she whispers as I kiss her neck. But is not just a moan. It is a plea. I look to her, stopping my kisses so that I can see her face. She puts her hands on my pants and begins to undo the button and zipper. She sees my shaking hands, my wavering eyes and puts her hand over me, under my pants but over my underwear. I lean my head back, unable to keep my eyes open at this perfect sensation.

"Betty," I mumble.

But it is not long before she is taking them off of my body, leaving me in the same state that she is. After a long time of kissing, I am realizing that this needs to go somewhere or nowhere at all. I look down at her beautiful body. Her legs are open and I am between them. Her eyes are locked on mine. She has one shaking hand in my hair and the other around my back. I am using my elbows to hold myself up. But we both realize what we are doing.

"Are you sure?" I ask her in a voice that is not as strong as I wanted it to be. But she seems to think the opposite.

"Yes, Juggie," she promises. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I had longed to hear her say that again. I had wanted it, wished for it for so long. I roll off of her for a brief moment. Betty stands up, much to my surprise and turns to face me. I watch as she slowly pulls her pink panties down her thighs and lets them drop to the floor past her knees.

I realize I am staring but I don't care. I sit at the edge of the bed and she looks down at my underwear. Her hands are shaking at her sides. Her body looks desperate but also nervous. I can understand that, as I feel exactly the same. I pull my underwear down, knowing that I shouldn't have so many nerves standing on edge right now. I move so that I am on the other side of the bed and gesture for her to join me.

She lays down and opens one of her legs with her knee bent up. She is waiting for me so obviously.

"Are you nervous?" she asks me.

I nod.

"Me too. But I want you, Juggie," she promises.

There is enough confidence in that statement to have me pushing myself on top of her. I hold my body weight up with my elbows as she reaches between us. I watch her eyes but I can't describe the feeling.

"Is this okay?" I ask her after I see her flinch. She nods, biting onto her lip. I can feel her grip on my back tighten so I panic just slightly in my head. She holds my hand by her head and kisses me a few times before I am shaking so bad she has to let me move.

After a minute I can see her face start to change. Her blonde hair is splayed out on the pillow. Her back arches just a little. Her neck looks tense. She bites her lip but moans anyway. I love hearing her. I keep her close to me the entire time, feeling her warmth and every drop of her sweat.

"Juggie!" she says a few times. I am starting to get the idea so I move faster with her body, getting our perfect rhythm together.

"Juggie," she whispers again.

"Betty," I whisper back.

I hold my arm underneath of her body and moan into her hair. She understands when I whisper it in her ear. She holds onto my body as I call out her name in a damaged gasp of exuberated pleasures. There is no holding back any feeling. I practically see stars with her perfect body underneath of me, her mouth saying my name and the electricity that I feel coursing through my honest veins as we make the other ours.

I lay on her chest and she rests her hand in my hair, kissing my cheek as we catch our breath. I can hear her breathing so much louder than my own. Then she is holding onto me, my back and she gasps.

"Was that okay?" I ask her as I lean up on my arm.

"Yes. Very okay, Jug," she assures with that Betty smile.

I roll off of her and pull her to my side. She curls up so naturally it makes me smile. I kiss the top of her head and keep her as close as possible. She wraps her arm around my waist and we lay in total silence for several seconds.

"I love you," she whispers.

I tilt her chin up to look at me with a smile on my face.

"I love you, Betty."

"Can we never break up again, please?" she asks, staring into my eyes. I nod, squeezing her a little tighter than I mean to.

"I'm not going to leave you again, Betty," I promise.

"No matter how dark things get. No matter how scared or sad we are about anything, we have to be honest and we have to remember that we love each other. We can be lighter than any darkness," she promises.

"Yes, we can," I agree and pull her in for another kiss.

Little did we know that Betty Cooper would be returning home to that very same darkness. This would test that promise. But we would accept it. Never again would I leave her and never again would she lie to me. Betty Cooper was undoubtedly mine.


	2. Dark Betty 2x14

**Jughead and Betty at Shallow Valley. Betty is wearing her Dark Betty outfit. Enjoy. Jughead POV.**

"Did it make you feel better, kissing Veronica?" she asks. I wish she would change out here. But then I go back to my book, stopping those thoughts before they begin. She probably hasn't even thought about it.

"It made me feel better watching Archie's face," I admit.

"But did you enjoy kissing her?"

See now I know the game she is trying to play. I am not going to fall into that trap. I want to have a nice time.

"I know entrapment when I hear it, Betty," I tell her.

The bathroom door opens. I am staring at a sex goddess. She has a dark wig on, which intrigues me. Her black sexy skirt makes me want to rip it off. But that bra. I guess it's a bra. I don't care what it is, as long as I get to watch her ride me with it on. My mouth stays open and I realize what she is going to do. This is not the game I thought we were going to play. But damn, it's what I want.

"Because if you did…I'd have to punish you," she says. I can feel myself getting hard already. I sit at the edge of the bed, whipping my hair out of my face.

"How?" I ask, grabbing onto her hips. I push my finger under the brim of her skirt, looking directly into her perfect boobs. I want to hold them, grab them, take her under me. But I make myself be patient because I think I am going to like this a lot more. I desperately push my hips down, trying to keep them from thrusting.

"I packed this in case you needed a distraction," she says, wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist, looking to her chest again.

"Consider. Me. Distracted," I tell her.

Just then she pushes my shoulders back so I fall onto the bed. I grow harder. I didn't realize how badly I needed her. But damn, I need her. She climbs over me and I grab onto her face as she kisses me. We kiss for several seconds like this before I can't stand it anymore and I am pushing my hips into her.

"Ah…ah, Jug," she says.

"What?" I ask.

"I make the rules."

I put my hands behind my head as I watch her sitting right on top of where I need her. But I want to be closer. I want that skirt gone so I can see what perfection will be underneath. When I reach for it, she grabs my hands and pushes them back down, holding me there so that I can't move. I let her.

"What rules would those be?" I ask.

"You'll wait for me," she says against my ear.

Betty kisses along my ear, leaning down just underneath of it to dance her tongue. Chills run down my entire body, making me harder. I thrust into her and the tongue stops. I lean toward her but I get nothing.

"Please," I say.

"Please what?"

"Kiss me the way you were," I say again. I don't care how desperate it sounds. I need her so bad.

"You're really hard," she whispers against my ear right before she kisses me underneath of it, dancing her tongue around until I am writhing and thrusting into her hips. She gasps when she feels me and pulls away just a little bit.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"You."

"You'll have me. You have to be patient."

"We're not patient?"

"We?" she asks with curiosity as she sits right on top of the very thing I am talking about. I push my hips into her with a sly smile.

"Yeah me and my eager friend," I say.

She smiles at that.

"May I take this off?" I ask, pulling at her skirt. She shakes her head and stands up, standing away from me. She stands just feet from me. I watch as she slowly takes her skirt off, revealing black lacey underwear underneath. I can't stand it. I brush my hand over myself but it isn't enough. I need more. I think of touching myself but then decide she would just swat my hand away.

I wait for her to crawl back over top of me. She violently pulls the robe from my body, revealing nothing but skin underneath. She pushes it away until she falls down on my chest to kiss me. Her nails dig into my skin as we kiss. Her lips find my neck until her teeth graze it and I moan.

"Sh," she tells me with a smile.

She looks over her shoulder to the wall. I know what she is talking about but I don't care. Let them hear. Let them know how badly I need her.

After a few more minutes of grinding and kissing, I can't take it anymore.

"If we don't have sex soon, I'm going to finish without you," I say.

Without warning or words, she grabs me gently and slips me inside her, pushing her underwear away. I gasp when I feel how warm and wet she is. Then I realize.

"Condom?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Don't worry about it."

I'm not going to. Actually, I can't. I can't think about anything. Betty sits straight up, riding me and touching my chest, keeping her stable with a hand on my pecs. She breathes heavily and leans back as she does this. I thrust my hips with hers until we have a perfect rhythm. I won't last long. I look between us to watch what is happening and groan as I lead my head back. I put my hand between us but then she grabs it and throws it back down to the bed, holding me down again.

She stops moving completely so that I am trying desperately to thrust into her.

"Please," I beg.

"What do you want?"

"You. Now. Please. God, Bets. Please!"

She starts moving again, much faster than before. I put my hand on her back and then on her neck and as she moves against my body.

I feel it start to build. My lower stomach is clenching. My entire body is tensing up in preparation for releasing into her. She's so warm. I see her face change. She's close too. I want to reach between us but she is holding my hands down so I lean up and kiss her neck instead. She moans in my ear as I do this a few times.

"Make me come, Jug," she whispers.

It's just seconds before she is writhing, tightening around me and begging for more. I push into her hips faster as she rides me harder.

"Betty," I whisper. "I can't."

"I know," she says, coming down from her high.

I try to hold on but it doesn't matter. I can't. I have waited too long.

"Betty, I need to come," I beg.

She doesn't say anything. She sits up, riding me and watching my face. I can't hold this. Oh god.

"I'm so close."

"Watch me ride you, Jughead," she says.

I watch her as I come.

"Betty! God! Yes! Oh Betty…"

When we are relaxing on each other, falling over the other person and gasping for breath, I give her a smirk.

"What?" she asks.

"Dark Betty and orgasms," I say. "I like it."


	3. NEW PUBLISHED BOOK

**Hello Everyone! I have just recently published my fourth book. If you like young adult fiction about teens trying to get through life, you will like my book, "My Socially Awkward Friends and I". It is about a group of people who are just trying to get through high school with some serious and mild problems of their own.**

 **My-Socially-Awkward-Friends-I/dp/1985690926/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8 &qid=1543459751&sr=8-1&keywords=my+socially+awkward+friends+and+I**

 **Copy and paste the link to find it!**

 **Or search "My Socially Awkward Friends and I" on Amazon or Kindle.**

 **Can be purchased INTERNATIONALLY! If you would like a signed copy, let me know. Message me and we can work out details if you're having trouble finding it or if you want to get one from me.**

 **Thank you all for reading my stories and following! If you like my fanfiction style, you will probably like my book. I appreciate your support! I really appreciate the ones who have reviewed too!**

 **If you want to read young adult action based on fictional terrorist acts, please check out my other three books (series of three that is now complete): The Fight, The Battle and The War. You can look these up on amazon or find them under my name on amazon. Message me for me details.**

 **Anyway…read on!**


	4. Bughead 2x14 Jug Takes Over

" **Betty trying explaining last night but the rational still alludes me."**

 **-Jughead Jones-**

 **This is the rated M scene that occurs after Betty takes the wig off and tries explaining what happened when she kissed Veronica.**

Betty collapses on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and keep her body still as we both catch our breath. We breathe heavily, reminding ourselves how to be normal again. I almost laugh when I think about how loud we were. But then I decide that is just going to add to the wrath we may get tomorrow morning.

"I love you," I whisper against her.

"I love you too," she says back as she catches her breath. She rolls off of me and lays beside me, keeping an arm on my chest. I smile down at her, unable to form a single coherent thought.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing other than bliss."

This makes her smile. She pulls the wig off of her head and her regular hair out of the bun. I put my hand in her hair and grace it through the bottom, resting my fingers around the top of her bare back.

"So when, where and why did you kiss Veronica?" I ask finally. She laughs and then drops her head onto my chest. But I don't get it.

"What?" I ask.

"That's what you're thinking about?" she asks.

"Well…yeah. Spill, Bets."

She sits up and then crosses her legs under the sheets. I put my hand on her thigh as her smile says it all.

"It was at cheerleading tryouts. We were auditioning. Afterwards, Cheryl hated what I did and Veronica was trying to make it better. So she told me to trust her and then she kissed me," she says.

Wait. What.

"She just kissed you for no reason?" I ask again.

"Well it was because, like, it made us look different and dynamic. It was supposed to be surprising and sexy," she says.

"Kissing another girl in front of other girls made you more attractive and sexier to the cheerleaders? It was some kind of women power, feminist thing?" I ask, using my hands to make the idea sound better. But she just shakes her head. She laughs and then sits on top of my hips.

She seems surprised when I immediately grow hard for her.

"Ready for another round?" she asks.

"Always."

I push my hips into her. She gasps. We are naked. It's not going to take much for us to be at it again. But I have a surprise for her this time. I am not going to let her hold me down two times in a row. I might like it but I think I have to take control back. The most important part is that I think she might really like it.

"Jughead," she whispers as I sit up to meet her. we kiss and hold each other tightly, wrapping our arms around the other one.

She tries to push my shoulders back down. I push my hand into her hair and pull on it a little bit. She tilts her head back with my hand. She moans when I bite her neck, kissing against her sweet spot.

"Jug," she whispers.

"Let me take control, Betty," I tell her. She smiles at this. I can see a lust in her eyes that will not easily be diminished. I will have to work for it. I will have to work on her to make that lust explode and erupt in nothing but paradise.

I pull her over so that I am lying on top of her. I hold onto her hair, pulling it just a little so that her head tilts up as I spread her legs for me. I throw them open and then put part of my weight on her.

"Please," she says.

"Beg for me."

She tries to push her hips into my growing hardness. She continues to do this as I kiss her neck, down her chest and then lick around her nipple. I do this until she is moaning loud enough for someone else to hear. I capture her lips in mine, stopping the sound, though it makes me throb for her.

"Please, Jug," she begs. "Take me. Be with me."

"Oh, I will," I tell her. "But I think you'll like this first."

I don't go slow. I don't think she can handle it. I kiss down her stomach to that sweet spot she needs. I push her hips down as I move my tongue on her. She is arching her hips, pushing into me and biting her lip so hard I can see the blood beginning to trickle. One of her hands goes into my hair. She pulls my hair rough and hard as she tries to hold herself together. I watch as one of her hands clutches the sheets beside her. She holds onto it so hard that I think she might actually tear these very expensive sheets.

I am positive that she is going to finish when she begins to moan and her head tilts back. Her back arches.

"Finish Betty," I say and move as fast as I can, just the right way to make her arch her back and tense her entire body.

I move and kiss up her stomach before I stop at her mouth. She puts her hand on the side of my face and smiles, catching her breath all over again. This is the best work out anyone could ever have.

"You're going to reach new highs you did not even know were possible, Betty Cooper," I promise her.

I put my arms on either side of her body and look into her eyes as I push inside of her. This is what I wanted so badly. I realize quickly that I don't know how long I am going to hold on. Going down on her always makes me close.

"God, Bets. You're so wet," I admit.

She can't say anything. She is too busy trying not to scream as I push into her already sensitive area. She is arching for me already, biting her lip. I put my head close to her shoulder on her neck, thrusting my hips faster.

"I can't, Bets," I beg.

"I want it too," she says.

I know what she means.

She wants to finish with me. I know how to make that happen. I lean down and grind my hips against hers so that I am hitting that perfect spot that she wants so badly. I burry my face into the pillow as I push into her faster and harder.

"Jughead," she says, holding onto my hair.

I don't want to wait. I just want to be with her. I want to let all of it go and make it feel as good as possible. She wraps her thighs around my lower back. She keeps her hands in my hair until I feel her clenching.

"Betty," I say.

She knows why.

It's a warning.

Oh god.

Yes. Yes. God! Betty! Yes! Ah…..

Relief floods over my body as I feel her hand scratch down my back, leaving bloody marks in her wake.


	5. Bughead Adventures 03x12

**Bughead sex scene Season 3 Episode 12. They are interrupted by their parents but what happened before and after? Let's find out…**

 **Please review and read my other Bughead fanfictions: The Summer Before Junior Year and Bughead Series, My Serpent Queen**

I walk into a beautiful, naked Betty Cooper on her bed. Her black bra is the only thing covering any part of her body. It takes all of half a second to become fully erect. I pull my shirt off and walk over to her quickly, but without running. Blood rests in my lowest region, making me so hard that I am actually in instant pain.

Betty smiles, sitting at the edge of her bed. I stop right where she is.

"Want to try something else?" she asks.

"Like what?" I ask. "When you told me to come over, I figured we'd hook up. But I didn't know you were naked and waiting for me."

She smiles, so perfectly and with such slick behavior that I decide I cannot wait a moment longer to be with her. I start undoing my belt and pushing my pants down. She stands up and pushes my underwear down for me. the pair of us stands before the other completely naked for no longer than a second before we are jumping.

I grab her legs and wrap them around me.

I push her against the wall and hold her up with my arms underneath of hers. Her legs are wrapped around me so tight that I can hardly push closer to her.

"Loosen up, Bets," I beg her with a smile. I kiss her neck and then over her chest. She moans quietly as I kiss her again and again.

"I'm not going to drop you," I promise.

"Get inside me," she begs. "Right now."

But she says it with a smile. I can feel her need at the right spot. It shoots down my body and pools in my stomach, curling my toes and making me bite my lip. My eyes roll back as I lean closer, sinking her down onto me until I am completely inside her.

"Juggie!" she shouts.

I kiss along her neck. She pushes her hips with mine, trying to move against the wall as we make love. I barely move, letting her do more of the work as I hold up both of our body weights. I moan into her hair and lean my head on her chest as we move together. It is not long before I am grinding her hips to hit that perfect spot. I know I have it after a few tries when she starts moaning louder and louder.

"Jug! Yes!" she shouts.

Then I know she needs me.

I continue to do this motion. With every grind and thrust, I am getting her closer to the edge. With every time I do this, she groans and squeezes my hair, pulls on it even and scratch my back and arms. I let her do all of this because it turns me on more than I could imagine. Just as she is starting to lose it, her head falls back and her hands grip my hair.

"Jug!" she says. "Don't stop."

Of course I won't stop. I will keep going until she falls over.

It is just seconds before she is clenching and squeezing me, calling out my name and falling over onto me. I grab her shoulders and wrap my arms around her back as she falls onto me. Her legs stay around my waist. I pull her to the bed. I rest her there, laying her down and kissing her again and again.

"Keep going," she whispers.

"I want you to," I say.

She raises her eyebrows at me but I know she knows what I am talking about. I want to watch her ride me until I finish inside her. I want to feel every inch of her body as close to me as it can possibly get.

I pull her over and twist her body so that she is sitting on me in the space that I want her. But I need her closer than that. I need to be back inside of her so that I can feel her again. She is smiling, pulling her hair to the side as I sit up, kissing her on the lips. We kiss for several more seconds like this.

Her head falls beside me when she finally lets herself back down on me. I can feel her wetness like nothing else in the world. My mind focuses on her and only her. she is the only thing that I can see and feel. She is so perfect.

I can see the blonde curl of her hair grace down her back and shoulders. Her bare stomach is just the perfect size, a strong woman. Her thighs are right against mine. The dim light illuminates her body. I graze my hands down her back, pulling her down onto me as far as she can go and pushing my hips into her.

"Ah! Jughead!" she shouts, almost as if it surprises her.

It shocks me too when I feel her clenching again, getting closer to finishing just like before. I kiss her on the lips….

She is riding me, holding onto my shoulders or the back of my neck as she lifts her hips up and down as fast as she can. The rhythm is perfect. It is just enough that it will continue making me need her more and more. I am getting closer. I can feel the blood rising. I can feel the urge growing. The clenching is so harsh that I have to give into it.

"Betty!" I shout.

"Jug!"

"More, Bets."

"Pull my hair."

I do just as she tells me to do. I pull her hair so her head comes back a little back. She gives me a smirk before she groans and holds onto my shoulder. She pulls her hand down my shoulder and scratches me so long and hard that I can feel that clenching reach it's peak. I am right there when…

Our phones ring.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I ask, feeling like I am right at the edge of cliff, looking off the side at what could be. But I can't have it.

"I'm so fucking close, Bets," I say.

"I know," she says with a sad expression. She picks her phone up. "It's my mom."

"It's my dad."

I pick it up and decide to answer it. the urge to finish inside of my girlfriend is gone. I am still rock hard but it is replaced with a worse urge. The urge to kill my father for interrupting us and the urge to throw my girlfriend on the bed and fuck her until I come. One of those options is very possible.

"Hey Dad," I say.

"Son. Where are you?"

"I'm with Betty," I say. "At their house."

"Lock all the doors. Keep all the windows closed and locked. Keep the lights off and do not make a lot of noise. Understood?" he demands.

"What the hell is going on, Dad?" I ask with actual confusion now.

"Hopefully nothing," he says.

I hear a couple of whispers on the other side, angry and strange voices before my dad sounds panicked again.

"Is Betty safe?" he asks.

"We both are, yeah."

"Alright. Stay there. I'll pick you up later. Just stay there, son," he says. "Be safe."

I hang up the phone, desperate to get back to Betty.

"What was that all about?" she asks.

"I don't know. He sounded kind of weird. But I think it's okay."

"Yeah, I think so," she agrees.

"Can we please go back to what we were doing?" I ask with a smile. "I will beg if necessary, Bets."

"You don't have to," Betty says with a smirk.

I grab her and flip her around so that she lays underneath of me. I put my arms right next to her head as I move my hips as fast as I can into her. I do this several times, over and over again until she is clenching and begging for me. We move with each other for a very short amount of time before that clenching is back again.

"Betty," I gasp.

"I…Bets…I'm gonna—"

"I know," she says, wrapping her legs around my hips.

"Betty. Yes…Betty," I say into her hair as I finally let everything come down.

I fall onto her, relaxing my entire body weight onto Betty. I can feel her heavy breathing as she wraps her arms around me.

"Jughead," she says. "Five minutes and then we're getting the handcuffs."

Impossibly, I'm hard again.


	6. Play Time Season 3

**Jughead and Betty had an argument. She doesn't want him playing G and G anymore. To make up: sex. Enjoy.**

I slam her back against the wall, grabbing her ass in my hands and squeezing her. I hold her tight to me as I kiss down her neck and over to her mouth. Our kisses are sloppy and wet, throwing onto the other person several times before I rip her shirt from her body to expose her blue bra. I lean down to kiss her chest.

"Jughead," she whispers.

"What?"

"Take it off," she says.

"You just yelled at me about playing some stupid game. I get to decide now," I tell her with a smile. She smiles back and then smirks with an agreement on her face. I know she wants it too. I reach under her skirt as I slowly lower her down onto my fingers. I easily move her underwear away, pushing my finger inside of her as I kiss her mouth. She gasps, throwing her head back against the wall.

I kiss down her neck, fingering her faster and moving my body closer. I do this until she is moaning and groaning for me. After a few long seconds, I decide I cannot wait a second longer. I drop her feet to the ground and pull on her body toward the back room. She follows, attempting to kiss me back as we both fall over each other, attempting to walk and kiss at the same time. Finally I don't want to wait so I grab her skirt and begin getting rid of each button.

By the time we are in the back room I am throbbing hard and she is waiting for me, almost completely undressed.

Her hands reach my belt and begin undoing it as I kiss down her neck. The moment they are off, I attempt to find friction anywhere I can get it. As I lay her down on the bed, I push against her leg, trying not to take this too far without her permission but god I need her so fucking bad.

I'm in such need of her I consider touching myself as I rub my dick against her thigh over and over again, kissing her neck and chest. I reach my hands behind her back to undo her bra. Once it is gone, I don't want to hold back. I circle my tongue around her nipple, kissing her entire body while still attempting to gain friction.

"Jughead," she says.

I come back up to meet her face.

"Take me how you want," she says.

She doesn't have to tell me twice.

"You said you don't want me to play games anymore. Does that mean not even games with you?" I ask.

She smiles but doesn't seem as amused as me.

"I do," she admits.

I nod and reach down between us to rid her of her unswear. Finally, she takes off my shirt and I am left with almost nothing.

"If we were to play a game, I would be in charge since I am the game master. So I would be able to tell you how the entire game would work," I say, feeling more aroused than ever.

Her hips are already thrusting toward me, unable to be controlled. Her body is aching for me. Her body is wet and calling for someone to satiate her need. This is just when I will act.

"Spread your legs for me," I tell her.

She happily does so.

Like in an erotic film, Betty is now waiting for her lover on the bed with her legs spread open and her entire body completely naked. Like the tension between two new lovers, the need for the other person is so bad, I reach down to touch myself. It is brief but it is enough to give me some friction and enough to turn Betty on so much I can actually see it.

Fuck.

I climb over her and pin her arms by her head.

"Keep them there," I tell her.

She nods.

I reach down to push inside of her. I can't wait a second longer. Just when I am inside her, I think I am going to lose it. I attempt control by closing my eyes and thinking of anything else but I can't. My mind is focused on only one thing. Her.

She is so beautiful.

My dick throbs and I know I am in trouble. I am not going to be able to last so I better make this good.

"Wrap your legs around me," I demand.

She does as I say.

"Hit your hips against mine."

She tries but it is hard at first to do it at the same time. After a few tries, she gets it and we are moving completely in rhythm with each other. We are thrusting so our hips hit each other and our legs rattle the bed.

I lean back just enough that I can grind my hips into her.

"Jughead!" she shouts.

That's it.

"Feel everything, Bets."

I grind against her further, thrusting faster. I can feel my own release start to build. The building is faster than normal, almost so fast I cannot control it at all. It is coming closer to its end. I can feel it in my gut, in my core, in my entire body.

"Betty. Oh, god. Betty."

Then it all comes forward so fast I don't have time to think.

Just as I think I am going to get my release she grabs the back of my hair. She pulls on it as hard as she can and releases her legs from me. She wraps them on my thighs instead and flips us around. I have to adjust myself when she is sitting on top of me with her hands on my chest.

"God, Bets. I was about to—"

"I know," she says.

She reaches down between us and then I am inside her once more. I shout with relief when she starts riding me. I grab onto her hips and watch us move together. It is like no other feeling in the world.

That build does not start over. It does not start from the beginning. No. It starts just where it left off and I think I am about to lose it inside of her.

"Faster, Betty," I beg.

"I'm the game master now," she says.

She stops moving.

"No! Bets! Come on!" I shout, trying to move my hips in any way at all. But she won't do it. She won't move. I grab her to try to move her in some way but she won't do it.

"Betty, please."

Then she does. She moves just enough for me to feel something. Then she starts pounding me. She moves as hard and fast as those hips will move. Her hands pin my hands down to the bed.

I throb inside of her as my release begins. There is nothing I can do this time.

"Betty, oh god, Betty."

She doesn't say anything. She watches.

It turns me on more.

Fuck.

I can't think straight.

I come so hard I see stars on the ceiling and realize those are just her eyes.


	7. Bughead in the Car 3x16

**Scene from 3x16 in the car while they watch Jug's trailer go up in flames. Enjoy! Please review and suggestions are welcome. Thanks! Don't forget to read my other Bughead fanfics.**

 **Betty POV.**

"Are you okay?" I ask, leaning closer to him. I set my shake down in my lap to see him. His eyes are sad but there is a longing that I am familiar with. He puts his hand toward me.

"I'm surviving," he says. "Because you're here with me."

I smile at him, feeling him lean closer. Then all at once, we are kissing, holding each other. I wrap my hands in his hair. It is just seconds before I can feel my body respond to him, wanting him, craving his touch. His hand touches my breasts and then wraps around my waist.

I pull his jacket off. He helps me until he is just his tee shirt. I put my hand on his pants, making his hips push up toward me, wanting me. I can already feel him through his pants. I unbuckle his pants. He smiles on my lips when I touch him again.

"Don't stop, Betty," he begs.

"Do we have time?" I ask.

"I don't care," he says, kissing my neck and making me moan. I let him give me chills. I manage to look at my watch. We barely have time for anything at all. We should be leaving right about now.

"We have like ten minutes," I say.

He smiles.

"With how turned on I am right now, give me five," he says, almost joking, but I know he's being truthful. I can feel him. I know that he will need me and he will need me hard and fast, just like I need him.

I pull my body toward him, letting him reach across to pull my shirt off. It is just seconds before he has his hand on my pants, over me, pressing on me through my pants. I lean close to him, wanting more. He rubs me, turning me on so bad I am begging for him. Just when I think he is going to give me everything, he pulls his hand away. He smiles, almost as if he is joking with me. But I don't find this funny.

Apparently, neither does he.

He reaches down to let his chair go all the way back. He pulls his pants down and his underwear too. I look down at him, realizing what he wants. He looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Please," he begs.

I nod and reach down, putting my mouth on him. He groans, letting his head fall back. I do this for a few seconds, focusing on his voice, his moans, his needs. He pulls my hair, holds onto me. He pushes his hips up into my mouth a few times. It turns me on knowing how much he really needs me, how much he is going to beg for me if I don't give him everything he needs. Jug pulls my head off of him and then toward his face. He kisses me a few times. I let him, holding our faces against each other until he grabs my thigh.

"I want to have sex with you," he says. "Right now."

I don't argue.

I pull my pants and underwear off. I throw my leg across him and he leans his chair back so I am laying over top of him, holding onto his body. He puts his hand between us and his other arm around me.

"Jughead," I moan when are one.

"Betty," he moans against me.

I ride him, easily moving my hips as he holds onto me. He holds my hips closely, squeezing me, touching my ass, moaning underneath of me. He groans every time I clench around him or moan in his ear. He is starting to lose his mind. He pulls my hair, yanking my head back. His hand clenches my hair as hard as possible as he pulls it back. I squeeze my thighs around his body.

"More," he begs.

I go faster, moving as hard and fast as I can and kiss his neck. I trail my tongue down his neck, across his ear and even over his chest. I do this as I ride him, bouncing on him. I bite his ear and he scratches his hand down my back, moaning.

"Betty!"

"Touch me," I beg.

He reaches between us, putting his hand on me. I let my head fall back, let him take me over. I gasp when I get closer, when we are so close that I am about to lose it too.

"Be with me, Bets," he begs.

I look into his eyes as I move my hips with his. He meets his hips with mine, slapping himself against me the way I am trying to move with him. He holds onto my hair, squeezes me ass and starts moving frantically, so fast and hard that I know what is next.

"Betty," he says, looking into my eyes.

He rubs me harder, faster until I need him completely. Finally, I can feel all of this pleasure come to a peak and I fall over the edge of the cliff, falling and falling until I hit his chest hard.

"Betty, please don't stop moving," he begs.

I realize that I have stopped moving and Jug is about to explode. I move really fast against him, holding onto his hair and keeping my body right against his. I watch his face as his eyes clench closed, his mouth parts open and his body seizes toward me.

"Yes! Oh! God, Betty. Yes!"

I watch him come down from his high, turning me on again. I try ignore the pit in my stomach that wants more. We don't have time for that right now. We do actually have to leave. I let myself lay on his chest for a few seconds while he catches his breath. I feel him smile against my head, putting his arms around me.

"Want to go again in five minutes?" he asks with a short laugh.

I look up at him.

"We have a play to go to," I say. "I don't think Kevin would be very happy with me if I skipped out on being a Heather."

"Right," he says. "That's okay. Your mention of Kevin killed my erection anyway."

I have to laugh at that. Once our clothes are back on and I am back into my seat, he turns to look at me, staring at me with eyes that stare at me while I am naked.

"Damn," he says.

"What?"

"You are just so beautiful," he says. "It amazes me sometimes. You mesmerize me, Betty."


	8. Blue and Gold Love

**Jug and Betty in the blue and gold offices after school hours. Hope you enjoy.**

"Betty?" I ask, pulling her close to me. I wrap my arms around her waist and make her come as close as she can get. She leans on me so I sit back on the table behind me. We kiss a few times, grazing our lips across each other for a few seconds.

I squeeze her sides. I can hardly feel anything other than her body and her lips. It makes me want her more. With everything going on around us, I want to feel only her. I want to forget what is happening out there and focus on what is in front of me.

I push my hands under her shirt, pulling it from its tucked in position in her jeans. She gasps against me and pulls back, surprised.

"What are you doing?" she asks with a grin.

"Taking off your shirt," I answer, trying to pull it up further.

She shakes her head and looks at the door.

"Come on," I practically beg.

She nods.

"Lock the door," she says.

I look down and then back up at her. "Could you?"

She smiles and then goes over to the door, locking it and taking her shirt off on the way back to me, that only makes my condition worse. So much freaking worse.

I reach my hands down as I kiss her breast and her chest, her stomach and unbutton her pants. I pull them down as I kiss her, grazing my lips everywhere I am allowed, everywhere my tongue will travel. I do this for several seconds before I can't stand it anymore.

I pull her pants down and off. She pushes her shoes and pants off the rest of the way, frantically. She pulls my flannel off. I toss it to the side and get in just a few more tongue kisses before she pulls my shirt off too.

"In here?" she asks. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I need you right now," I beg.

"I need you too," she says with her lips pursing out. She does want me. I can feel it when I push my fingers into her. She gasps and her knees tremble so I grab her around her waist to keep her up. I spin her around after a few beautiful gasps and throws of her head. I unbutton my pants and loosen my belt with shaking hands.

My hands are shaking so bad that I can't get my buttons undone. Betty grabs my hands and squeezes them in hers. She puts my hands around her waist. She leans down to pull my pants down and help me get them off. On her way up to my face, our final layer of clothing is gone and her tongue trails my hardness. I throw my head back, grabbing her hair. I think of nothing but her, the feeling of her, the feeling of what she is doing on me and the comfort and overwhelming urges that are over my entire body now.

"Betty," I whisper.

She looks up at me and I grab her arms, pulling her to my face and turning her around. I lift her up from her legs. I throw her legs around me and kiss down her neck. We don't waist any time as we kiss and throw passion around each other. I lift her up on my waist. I can feel how much she wants me. I look down at the perfect curve of her breast, the gentle incline of her waist and the beautiful thickness of her thighs. She is so beautiful, so perfect. I keep her legs in my hands, pushing her up onto the blue and gold table. I push the papers aside, the work that will not get done tonight.

She sits up on the table, leaning on my and using my stabilization for her ability to stay upright.

"Put your arms around me," I beg.

She does just that, wrapping her arms around my body and holding onto me as tight as she can.

I kiss down her neck before she pulls on my hair so tight, my head comes back hard.

"Juggie," she says with seriousness.

"Yeah?"

"Get inside me."

I do just that. I pull her body close to mine and groan the whole time. I keep my arm around her waist, thrusting in her again and again. She kisses my neck, mostly biting and throwing her tongue across my body. I keep doing this, holding her body up as we push against each other.

"Jug!" she shouts.

We both breathe heavily, never stopping the other. I lean close to her so my head is against her shoulder. She groans when I do this, throwing her head back when I push against her again. She gasps and her hand goes to my back.

She is so perfect, so beautiful and I am so close to my release with her.

Betty scratches me as I move faster in her. I do this for a little while when I can feel her getting closer to what she wants.

Betty. Oh god, Betty. I am as close as she is, maybe more.

I try to move faster, to do anything to get her to finish with me. She holds onto my back hard, and scratches a few times. I can feel her hitting against me, trying to get what she wants.

"Jug! Yes! Jughead!" she screams.

That's when I know it's okay. Just as she starts her release, I feel mine coming toward me. I want to stop it, to watch her fall down. I watch her head fly forward to my shoulder, her mouth part, her legs tighten around my waist and her arms clench my body.

She is so perfect.

"Jug! Juggie!" she shouts.

"Betty," I beg.

Finally, I can feel that perfect place of bliss. I release with my arms around her, my body thrown into her embrace and my body coming down from a very serious high.

I rest my head on her shoulder when the world comes back into a regular motion. I can finally see everything just as it is again but it felt so good. It felt so amazingly good.

"I love you," Betty says against me.

"I love you too."

I look up at her, breathing heavy and grabbing my underwear, putting it back on. I toss hers over to her as I attempt to catch my breath. I look over at her sexy figure. Nothing but undergarments, perfectly messy hair, her ponytail falling out and her mouth open to catch up on her breathing. It makes me smile more than she knows.

"Why don't we do that more often?" I ask with a grin.

"Mostly because we're in school," she says.

"Right, right. Well maybe we should get in the car."

"Really?" she asks with a grin, putting her hands on my neck.

"Yeah, give me ten minutes and we'll do this again."


	9. Bughead Seventeen

**Bughead after Seventeen in the musical episode. Theory about them being together. I incorporate some of the lyrics of the song into the scene as quotes. Enjoy. Jughead POV.**

"I want to be with you tonight," I tell her, looking deep into those perfect eyes. Her eyes darken right before me as I watch her body tense and freeze. She bites her light pink lower lip, dragging it between her teeth and making me want her closer. I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her as close as she can get.

She smiles before her lips brush against mine. We kiss and then kiss again and again. We brush our lips against each other a few times before I push my hands under her shirt and pull it off. She pushes my jacket off of my shoulders. I let it fall off of my arms, pushing it off my wrists at the end and never breaking my face away from hers. I kiss down her neck afterwards, letting my tongue slip out of my mouth until I am down to her chest. She lets me kiss her, holding her hands in my hair.

I reach back up to her and let her pull my shirt off. I throw it to the side, reaching down to her jeans and undoing them in my shaking hands. She smiles against me as I help pull them off of her. Betty reaches down to the shirt tied around my waist, pulling that off too. It is a few more layers before I push my hand behind her head. I hold her body against mine as we kneel, almost totally naked. I kiss her a few times, our mouths mashing against each other.

"I love you," I whisper against her mouth, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She gasps against me as we kiss a few more times.

"I love you," she says, kissing down my neck, across the hallow of my throat and then over, right under my ear. I groan when she finds the perfect spot under my ear. I let her kiss me, holding her hands around my back, under my chin. It is all Betty, all over my entire body. It is overwhelming and so intense I think I might call out.

I can feel her all over. I can feel her gentle fingers on my back. I can feel the roughness of her crescent moon scars brushing against my side. I can feel her lips on my ear and her tongue on my head, on the perfect spot. I can feel her fingers grabbing at my hair. I can feel her chest pressed against me, her nipples hard against my pecs. I can feel her stomach pushing onto mine. And I know she can feel a few things of her own. But mostly she can feel my hardness straining against my boxers, trying to get closer to her.

Then I stop her because life feels a little too much right now and I need to be with her but for the right reasons. She stops kissing me. I hold her face against me, forehead to forehead so we can stare at each other for a long second.

"Take a deep breath," she says with a smile, her hands on either side of my face. I do as she says because my entire body is shaking for her, begging to be with her.

"Bets," I mutter. "I don't want this to be because I'm overwhelmed…and scared."

Her face looks sympathetic. Betty bites her lower lip and wraps her arms around my body. I let her. It feels so good to have her that close to me. I keep my face right against hers so that I can see her beauty and feel the comfort I always get when she is close to me.

"It's not," she promises.

I nod against her, letting out a slow breath.

"I'm right here," she says.

I close my eyes and lean into her, kissing her slowly. I remove what is left of our underwear and then hold onto her body as I rest her down underneath of me. We are on the ground of a gross, old trailer but we lay out on our clothes so it is less disgusting. She straddles me so that our bodies are close, laying underneath of me.

"Juggie," she whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too," I promise her, leaning down to kiss her neck again.

"We're together," she says, pulling my face up so that I can see her. Her eyes are swimming with beauty but also with so much love. I have never seen so much love reflected in another's eyes. They are for me. All of that love and passion was for me and I can feel it. I can feel it deep in my chest. It is so powerful I want to make her mine right here.

I lean down to look at her, making her give me the okay before I do anything else. She nods. I reach down between us to finally let myself be inside of her. I go as slow as I can, letting out a long, hearty sigh when I feel all of her. It is so perfect, so beautiful and so caring.

I can feel all of her underneath of me. I thrust into her over and over, at a steady pace. We kiss a few times, letting our bodies do the talking. I can feel so much of her that it is overwhelming. Her legs are locked around my waist and my arms are right by her head, holding my weight but still letting my hands touch her hair, her face.

"Juggie!" she sighs, leaning her hips into my body a few times. I let her push against me. I can tell what she is doing so I grind my hips down on top of her a few times. She moves with me until we are moving together at the perfect pace. I can feel it too. I can feel the building, the beauty of the escalator that can only go up.

"Betty," I mutter.

I feel it growing, escalating. With each thrust, there is a fluttering in my stomach, a tightening in my chest and a groan escaping from my wet lips. Betty is no different. Her head is locked back. Her eyes are open wide with love and lust, staring right into my soul. I can feel her every inch of my body. It only gets better when she starts gasping, saying my name with every thrust and movement that we share.

"Don't stop looking in my eyes," I beg of her through long, exasperated breaths.

"I won't," she promises through her own bout of gasps.

I put my arm underneath of her body, holding onto her and keeping her as close as she can. Her head is right against my chest and shoulder. I can feel her mouth, her moans, her biting against the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. It feels so perfect that it is just what I need to fall over the edge of madness.

"Juggie!"

"Betty," I say, looking into her eyes.

We don't break our gaze through the peak of our pleasure.

When I rest my head down on her shoulder, Betty pulls the rest of my weight down onto her. I rest my body on hers, still intertwined with limbs everywhere, hair flailing and sweat slick against the other person. We are perfection. We are one.

"I love you. I love you," she says like a prayer against my shoulder.

"I love you, Betty. I love you so much."


	10. In the Kitchen

**Betty and Jug in the trailer in the kitchen.**

 **Jughead POV**

I slam her back against the cabinets. We have been here before but last time we stopped. Since then, sex has been loving but this time, we want more. We want intense lust. We want to tear each others clothes off and not just make love. Fuck. And if that is what my dear Betty wants than that is exactly what she will get.

I kiss down her neck and across her chest before I grab her shirt and yank it over her head. I kiss down her chest again, making sure to give each of her boobs the attention that they so deserve. I kiss her like this until she moans my name, pushing at my plaid shirt. I push it off of my shoulders. She goes for the grey shirt I have on underneath of it, pulling it over my head and tossing our clothes to the floor.

"Oh Betty," I mutter when she pushes herself close to me. I grab her thigh, pulling it around me so that both of her legs are locked around my waist as I kiss her harder than I thought possible.

"More," she begs, holding onto my neck and shoulders. I kiss her on the mouth, her tongue dancing with mine. With every touch we seem to be growing hungrier. With every embrace and caress we are more and more desperate. Finally when I cannot stand the thought of not being with her, I grab at her belt, pulling it off of her and throwing it down. I pick her up, putting both of her feet back down on the ground and pushing her jeans off of her body. She finishes taking them off the rest of the way so I go for my own pants, trying to get them off as soon as possible. She works with me, taking them off.

Our bodies collide like the finale of a fireworks show.

It is sparkling, beautiful, loud and wild. It is everything you have ever dreamed of. The most magnificent feeling in your chest that you have ever felt, that vibration, that seething need for more, wanting to know what will happen just before it is all over.

"Juggie," she says, kissing my neck. I let her kiss harder until she is biting the nape of my neck and then down to my shoulder where she kisses and licks there.

"Bets," I mutter back, grabbing onto her hair. I reach around her back and unhook her bra, sending that down too. Then I reach down for the last two articles of clothing that are keeping us from the perfect union we both want so badly.

"Are you sure no one will come home?" she asks.

"Positive," I tell her.

"What if they do?"

"The door is locked and anyway…I don't care," I say. I can't even think about that because I cannot think about stopping. If I do, I will likely finish right here in the middle of the kitchen all by myself. I can't stop. I have to be with her.

"What if they do?" she asks again.

I grab her by her hair and pull her so that our faces are so close I am brushing my lips against hers when I speak in a harsh but rough tone. She looks shocked but so turned on I think I might make her come just with my voice.

"Betty," I say roughly. "I need you. Right now."

Betty doesn't say anything. I don't think she could say anything if she wanted to. Her mouth is on mine again, formed in a long open, wet kiss that just begs for more. I grab her around her waist and lift her up, holding her under her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Aren't we gonna have sex?" I ask.

She nods. "Here?"

I sit her down on the kitchen table.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her. Her face looks desperate. Her eyes are longing and her entire body is waiting for that finale, for that release and feeling of euphoria that will come over her. I can feel her tense muscles needing me.

"Yes," she says.

I grab her around her waist with one arm, bracing my body with my other on the table and lean forward so that we are pressed against each other. Slowly, I enter her, keeping her body stable and holding some of her weight, as she is sitting on the very edge for me to do this.

"Oh my god, Jughead!" she shouts, clearly surprised, which makes me smile.

But the moment we are one, I start moving with her. I thrust into her over and over again. It is a harsh, loud movement. Every time I do, the table scoots and hits the wall and she grunts, enjoying herself. Betty groans, her head falling back. She leans back on her hands, holding herself up and trying to move her hips with mine. It takes a few tries but then we are in perfect sync with each other.

Our hips move. Our bodies dance. The table jumps.

I lift my hips up a little bit and start moving faster. I can feel the tense feeling in my gut get worse. It's increasing to a feeling of pleasure that I know well. It won't be long now.

Betty's eyes go wide.

"Juggie! Juggie!" she shouts, needing me.

I give her what she wants. I move faster and a little harder, but not too hard and push my hips into hers. I get the idea when she keeps saying my name, gripping the table beneath her and throwing her head back.

I stop moving completely and grab her hair, pulling her face close and her hands off the table.

"Oh my god, Jug," she says. "I'm close."

"I know," I tell her. I move her over so that she can see between us and press my chest closer to hers, resenting my head on her shoulder so that she can hear my whisper in her ear. "Watch us, Betty."

I don't have to look up to see if she is. I resume my normal thrusting and can feel the change in Betty. I can feel her hands scratching at my back, her body tensing everywhere and I can hear her moans getting higher and longer until I feel her clenching all over.

"Betty," I warn her.

"Feel it with me, Juggie," she begs.

I grip the edge of the table when the feeling becomes overwhelming. I grab it so hard that I can feel pain and see stars just as the pleasure reaches it's peak and the fireworks go off.


	11. Bughead Front Lines

**"** **If you're on the front lines, so am I," Betty says.**

 **"** **Okay," Juggie says with a sly smile.**

 **What happens after that quick glance?**

My chest is slammed against the wall. I moan with a loud gasp and feel Jughead grab my wrists, pushing them up on the wall. He holds them above my head on the wall I am against.

"Are you sure no one will come in here?" I ask him.

"Yes," he says in long pants. "The other Serpents are back to enjoying the party. No one else is going to come in here unless they're coming in to do what we're doing."

I grin back at him as he keeps my body pressed against the wall.

"You want to go on a hunt with us?" he demands of me in a low seductive tone. "You want to show me what you're made of? You want to be a warrior queen?"

I let out a loud sigh as he reaches around the front of me to touch me. I let him touch me through my swim suite. I grab his hand, desperately trying to move him faster, make him give me more. He grins against my neck. I can feel his lips brush over me a few times before he pushes down my swim suit, ripping it down from my body.

"Jughead," I mumble. "What are you doing?"

"Taking this off," he says. He grabs my hips and turns me back around. He makes me face him, pushing my hips back against the wall again. I watch as he pushes his shorts off and then grabs me around my waist. He pulls me close to him, pulling me across the room to the only piece of furniture in the room: a small table. He swipes the dust off of it before throwing me down across the table. I lay down on it, feeling him rid himself of his underwear.

"Juggie," I say.

"Waiting for me?" he asks. He presses himself against my backside. All I can feel is how much he wants me and how I am going to explode if I don't have him soon. I feel like my entire body is going to be set on fire if he doesn't take me right now. I hold onto the table tightly as he kicks my legs out, spreading them. He leans down, across me, holding my arms down on and letting his lips and tongue brush against the top of my ear. I feel chills run down my body.

"Juggie," I say. "I want you."

"I know," he says in return, sounding like he is about to explode too. I have an idea and grab his arm. He is not expecting it. But when I grab him, I push myself back up and turn him around, holding onto both of his hands. I throw his hands down to the table, pinning them as we stand, our hearts beating against each other, standing face to face.

"Betty," he says.

"Did I turn you on?" I ask. "By demanding that I be the Serpent Queen? By showing everyone my power?"

"Yes," he says.

I reach down between us and wrap my hand around him. Juggie becomes putty against my hands. His head tilts down to my shoulder and his shoulders hunch.

"Betty," he mutters again.

I move my hand with his body movements, his constant thrusts into me. It makes me feel good, empowered to have this kind of control over him. He grins at me after a long moment and grabs my hand, pulling it away.

"What?" I ask him.

He grabs me around my waist, not answering my question. He lifts up my thighs and pulls me against him. I wrap my legs around his waist as he sits back on the table, pushing himself up with me still attached to him. I kiss him a few times, our bodies conjoining, our bodies responding to each other as they always do.

We kiss a few times until my head reaches down to his neck and I trail my tongue along his sensitive spots.

"Betty," he mutters, pulling my face from his neck so that he can look into my eyes, where we both see nothing but lust. "Be with me."

I stabilize myself, holding my hands on his shoulders as I put my body directly over him, making our bodies one. We thrust against each other, moving together, almost like a dance.

"Oh, Betty," he says, groaning.

"Jughead," I say in return, moving with him. I lean him back so that he has his hands behind him. I put my weight on him, kissing his neck, his shoulders, his mouth, everything. We are kissing and groping and moving until I feel Jug start to pulse and throb inside me. He wraps one arm around my waist, seeming to pull me closer as he gasps and throbs.

"Oh Bets," he says. "Yes."

What comes out of his mouth is not totally intelligent but it's beautiful. I grab his hand, stilling his movement and lean down, sitting on him completely still. I stare into his eyes, unmoving. His face becomes panicked and his eyes go wide as his hand clutches at my back, groping me and scratching. His entire body is trying to move desperately but I am the one that has the control. I am sitting on him, all of my weight weighing him down.

"Betty, come on," he says.

When I give him a smile but don't move, he grabs me around my thighs and picks me up. He sets me down on the ground and flips me around, throwing my chest across the table and pinning my hands down. He enters me from behind, sending a scream coming out of my mouth and shock rippling through my body. The pleasure is coming off of me in waves as he thrusts into me erratically. It's a desperate movement.

He says my name against me over and over again, thrusting as hard as he can. His movements are fast and don't make a lot of sense because they are all over the place, no rhythm at all. But he needs this. He needs me.

"How bad do you need me now, Betty?" he asks.

"I need you," I tell him.

"How bad?"

"So fucking bad, Juggie. Please. I need you," I say when the pleasure builds so badly that I think I'll implode if he doesn't make me finish. He leans down so that a bit of his body weight is on me and starts thrusting as fast as he can, holding onto my waist with his arm underneath of me so he can control our movements together.

"More," I beg of him.

I feel him start to tense right before he grips my side hard and calls out my name. I don't wait. I let the pleasure roll over me like a wave crashing the shore.

"Oh god, Bets," he mutters, groaning against my skin as we both come down from our highs.


End file.
